


For a Quiet Night

by completelyhopeless



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes some work, but Dick and Babs manage to have a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Dick and Babs have been kind of dragging their feet towards actually getting together in my detective AU, so I thought "why not do a story to show they do get there?" 
> 
> So I looked at prompts, liked this one because I'd set it aside a while ago for this AU, and the rest is... um... psychosis, not history, but... yeah. 
> 
> [DCU, Dick/Babs, AU, a quiet night at home](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/190002.html?thread=40798514#t40798514)

* * *

“You are impossible, you know. I can't believe what I had to do to get you out of your lab,” Dick said, opening the door to her apartment as Barbara rolled her eyes.

“This from the detective whose record for lowest amount of cases on the docket is five,” Barbara muttered, slipping in under his arm. “Not to mention all of your extracurriculars. How many lost children have you taken in now?”

“You say that like I have a house full of stray cats or something,” Dick said, shaking his head. “I don't. And you can't count Jason because he's not a kid.”

Barbara snorted. “Sure he's not.”

Dick laughed, shutting the door and following her into the kitchen. She set the groceries on the counter and started emptying the bag. He put the milk and cheese in the refrigerator. “And you know it's not really like I _asked_ for this. Tim wanted to be a detective like me, Stephanie had a crush on Tim, and Damian had that life debt thing, so I got stuck with all of them. I'm not even sure _how_ the Cass thing happened, but she... she needs me. They all do.”

“I know,” Barbara agreed, standing on her tip toes to put away some of the food. “And you have a big enough heart to give them all a place in it and take care of them.”

“Are you jealous?”

“I suppose other women might wonder how a guy who has that much love to give others could have enough for her, but I happen to know you're all heart, Sentimental Wonder, and somehow I got the biggest part of that,” she said, turning to put her hand on his chest. He smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her. She pushed him back. “Groceries first.”

“The refrigerated stuff is all put away. The rest can wait,” Dick said, pulling her with him. “Come on, Babs. We haven't done anything together in forever. I have been looking forward to this all week. Just you and me and a quiet night at home.”

She laughed. “Dick, you don't live here.”

“Not for lack of trying. How many times have I asked you to marry me?”

“Almost as many times as you asked me to go out with you.”

“Oh, I see how this is. You want things even.”

She rolled her eyes. He was so ridiculous sometimes.

“The couch is calling us. It has a nice cushy place for you and me to sit and snuggle for the rest of the night,” Dick said, wrapping his arms around her. “Honestly, I'd be happy just doing that for the rest of my life.”

“You're not proposing again, are you?”

“If I was, would you say yes?”


End file.
